Juste une faveur
by Akki-Tsukishima
Summary: En ce particulier jour d'automne ensoleillé, Kuriyama, Mitsuki, Akihito et Hiroomi débattent d'une oeuvre littéraire dans leur modeste salle de club. S'absentant pour une commission particulière, la maladroite au cheveux rose et la petite soeur parfaite laissent nos deux pervers en tête à tête. Hiroomi profite alors de l'occasion pour éclaircir le comportement étrange du blondinet.


Titre: "Juste une faveur"

Je me lance enfin ! Étant totalement fan de cette oeuvre, j'ai bien évidemment choisi de porter ma toute première fiction sur cette pépite qu'est kyoukai no Kanata, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

/Kyoukai no kanata ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas /

* * *

L'automne, cette saison annonciatrice d'une période froide. Les arbres perdant leur épais feuillages, confiant celles-ci au grès du vent. Illuminant le paysage de ces couleurs jaunes-orangées si propre à ce moment de l'année.. Cette soirée là était particulièrement ensoleillé, malgré la douce température et la brise frisquet du vent. Dans la petite pièce qu'est le club de littérature, Akihito rêvasse, habillé de son uniforme habituel, cachant une laine à carreau en dessous. Assit avec les autres membres autour de la table encombrée de quelques écrits, il a le nez plongé dans l'un de ces textes, ne prêtant pas attention à son contenu qu'il connais déjà.

 _\- ...hito_

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive.."

 _\- Akihito !_

 _\- Mmh.. ?_

Pensif, le blond leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, il ne l'entendit même pas l'appeler la première fois.

Mitsuki lui adresse d'un ton songeur :

 _\- Quelle est ton impression sur la question ?.._

Quelle question déjà... Parle t-elle du récit narratif grossier ou bien de la trame scénaristique absurde de nullité ?

 _\- Les personnages n'ont aucune profondeur. Le récit ne fait que récapituler une aventure amoureuse grotesque centrée sur des évènements aléatoires sans queue ni tête. Du gnangnan à l'état pûr._

Non mais franchement.. quel plaisir peut bien procurer la lecture d'un roman aussi maladroitement tourné ? Une protagoniste étudiant l'histoire de l'art moderne qui en pince pour son professeur qui lui même craque pour la plus douée de ses élèves, se trouvant être le tyrant de notre "héroïne". Mitsuki laisse échapper un léger soupir.

 _\- Nous sommes tous d'accord.. Passons maintenant aux points essentiels manquant à ce pavé sans saveur._

 _\- Une histoire,_ Plaisante Hiroomi.

 _\- Des lunettes._

Un tic nerveux laissa paraître sur le visage de la jeune fille, affligée à l'écoute de ces derniers, elle ne su trouver la force d'argumenter concrètement le pourquoi de cette nullitée.

 _\- Un auteur talentueux.._ à quoi bon chercher à tirer quelque chose de ces deux idiots ?

 _\- M-moi j'ai trouvée ça très romantique._

Les regards se tournent lentement vers Kuriyama Mirai, occupée à arroser d'une pluie fine le feuillage de l'un de ses bonsaïs. Un nouveau venu qui lui a coûté une bonne partie de ses revenus engendré par la chasse aux ombres oniriques de ces dernières semaines.

 _\- Tu a lu ce roman, Kuriyama-_ _San_ _?_ interroge Akihito.

 _\- E-et bien, j'en possède un exemplaire chez moi. Et comme vous étudiez cette œuvre en ce moment, je me suis dit que j'allais m'y replonger également..._

Replaçant du bout des doigts ses lunettes sur son nez finement dessiné, la maladroite chasseuse n'étais jusqu'alors jamais intervenue à l'une des études d'oeuvres littéraire du club. Un léger brin de surprise se pose sur le visage des autres.

Ne notant pas de réaction immédiate de leur part, elle bafouille une phrase malhabile.

 _\- J-Je... je trouve mignon le fait.. que le professeur doute de la bonté de sa meilleure élève et qu'il se rende compte des sentiments de l'héroïne..._

 _\- Kuriyama-_ _San_ _,_ lancent t-ils tous en chœur.

 _\- Tu est naïve._

 _\- C-C'EST DÉPLAISANT !_

Gênée et regrettant d'avoir voulu participer à leurs petite réunion, elle gesticule dans tout les sens, finit dans un coin de la pièce, dégainant son téléphone portable, spamant les touche de son clavier numérique pour se plaindre de sa nouvelle mésaventure sur les réseaux sociaux.

Se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête en esquissant un léger sourire malicieux, sa fidelle écharpe montante sur le bout du nez :

 _\- Mmh.. un professeur attisant la convoitise de ses chères élèves, et qui va jusqu'à flirter avec elles alors qu'elles sont bien plus jeunes que lui. Je ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour le côté mignon de la chose, mais je n'y vois la que le côté malsain et pervers de cet homme._

 _\- ...Comme ton attirance pour Mitsuki,_ lui asséne le blondinet, accusateur. Les yeux teintés d'une lueur tristounette.

Ce détail n'a pas échappé au frileux. Préférant ne pas relever cette réaction inhabituelle, il rétorque comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point une petite soeur peut être si chère au yeux de son grand frère, c'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle._

 _\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un boulet comme toi dans mes pattes._

 _\- Mitsuki.. tu me brise le coeur._

Passablement énervée, elle quitte la table, faisant signe à Kuriyama de la rejoindre vers la porte d'entrée. Elle compris instantanément le pourquoi de cet appel et s'empresse de rejoindre son aînée.

 _\- Où allez vous ?_

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?" le stress s'empare du blond, un sentiment d'oppression croît en lui à l'annonce de leurs départ.

 _-_ _Ayaka_ _-_ _san_ _nous a demandé de la rejoindre à la boutique avant la fermeture pour un petit service, on se voit demain senpai._

La porte se referme bruyamment après leurs passage, une minute passe, puis deux.. cela fait maintenant 5 bonnes minutes qu'elles ont quittées les lieux, et autant de temps que les deux obsédés sont restés muets. Une atmosphère pesante, gênante et un temps soit peu angoissante s'est installée au sein de la pièce. Si bien que les secondes paraissent durée des heures entre ces quatre mûrs.

Akihito est déboussolé.. que se passe t-il exactement ? Jamais auparavant ces deux la n'avais eu le moindre mal à communiquer, bien au contraire, ils faisaient preuve d'une extraordinaire complicitée !

L'un des deux finit par briser ce lourd silence.

 _\- Je... je vais y aller au..._

 _\- Akkey._

 _\- M-mmh.. ?_

Quittant le confort discutable de sa chaise, Hiroomi se dirige, mains en poches, vers la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Essayant d'accrocher le regarde fuyant du blondinet. Ce dernier ne pivote même pas d'un quart de tour pour se retrouver face à lui et écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire.

 _\- Tu te comporte différemment avec moi ces derniers temps. J'ai même clairement l'impression que tu cherche à m'éviter._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte.._

 _\- Arrête ça tu veux. Et dit moi ce qui cloche avec moi, j'ai volontairement tenu ma langue pour confirmer mes doutes et résultat ? Ça va faire près de 10 minutes qu'on est dans cette pièce et que tu n'est pas fichu de m'accorder quelques mots._

"C'est vrai.. je ne suis pas à l'aise en ta compagnie ces derniers temps. Comment veux-tu que je te le dise ?.."

 _\- J'ai juste.. je sais pas._

Gelé, ou l'anxiété montante lui fit trembler tout les membres. Le claquement de ses dents n'est pas discret.

 _\- Je vois._

Agacé, Hiroomi se dirigea vers Akihito. Il prit place sur ses genoux, tête à tête. Une attitude plus étrange que d'accoutumée. Il tira sur son écharpe pour lâcher de la longueur, l'enroulant à la fois autour de son cou et de celui du blond.

 _\- À quoi tu joue ? Qu'est ce qui te prend la ?!_

 _\- Je te réchauffe._

Les mains d'Akihito se logèrent sous les aisselles d'Hiroomi, guidées par les mains tout aussi froides de celui ci. Il les retira aussitôt, confus de ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Ses joues se colorent d'une teinte rosée, le coeur battant la chamade. Voyant le rejet qu'il lui oppose, il cale les siennes sous ses bras.

 _\- A-arrête.. Retire tes mains et... va t'asseoir ailleurs, crétin !_

 _\- Tu rougis ? Ça te rend très mignon tu sait._

 _\- ARRÊTE ! Je..._

 _\- Tu en pince pour moi, Akkey ?_

Inconcevable.. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?!

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu pose un regard différent sur moi, quand tu n'essaie pas de fuir ma vue ?_

"Merde... Qu'est ce que j'en sait moi ? J-je suis perdu quand je te vois. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand j'éprouve ça, ce sentiment de tristesse et de jalousie.."

Akihito baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Les sentiments se bousculent en lui, la panique le gagne peu à peu et son souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Son visage devenu légèrement plus rouge.

 _\- ..._

 _\- Alors... j'ai vu juste._

 _\- Tu m'énerve.._

 _\- Tu sait ce qui me fait craquer chez toi ? La gêne extrême.. que tu éprouve à l'instant. Ton air joyeux à la vue d'une bouille brandissant une paire de lunettes colorée sur le bout du nez._ _Et_ _... le fait que malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, toute les aventures vécues côte à côte... Tu soit encore incapable de te déclarer à moi.. Akkey.._

L'écoute de ces paroles ont l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le blondinet. Il ouvrit des yeux béat d'étonnement, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol. Une véritable réaction en chaîne en son être lui coupa le souffle. Son corps tout entier s'éprit d'une agréable chaleur, suivie de près par des spasmes nerveux et un terrible sentiment de réconfort.

Les larmes montant aux yeux, il ne pu réprimer un sourire tremblotant de joie.

 _\- Tu sait ce qui m'énerve chez toi..._

Il distingua en relevant les yeux le visage arborant une légère rougeur et le sourire mesquin de l'excentrique à l'air posé.

 _\- Ta lubie dégoutante de venir enterrer tes mains sous mes aisselles... Ton attirance malsaine pour Mitsuki. Et surtout... cet air bêtement ravi que tu te donne, en me voyant décontenancé... à essayer de mettre des mots sur ce que j'éprouve pour le sadique que tu est._

"C'était ça.."

Un infini soulagement le libéra de cette lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Le noiraud ne se cacha pas du sourire éblouissant qui lui colle au visage et le coeur battant, s'approche lentement de la bouille larmoyante de joie de son cadet. Passant ses bras autour de son cou encore couvert.

Un long baisé s'engagea entre les deux hommes, la main du plus jeune posée sur la joue de l'autre. Le frison de plaisir dû à ce dernier parcoure la moindre parcelle de leurs êtres.

En cet instant, le temps paru cette fois ci passer à grande vitesse.

Les lèvres se descellent tout doucement, une mine d'exaltation se laisse apercevoir.

"C'était lui"

 _\- Et si on allait faire un tour.. Akkey ?_

Leurs doigts se confondent ensembles, la légère étreinte se fait des plus agréables.

"Lui qui me met dans tout mes états, lui qui me fait sentir si étrange"

 _\- Oui.. mais avant.._

Si notre histoire s'etait terminée après un évènement pareil, je ne pense pas qu'une autre histoire vaudrait le coup d'être racontée.

 _\- Peux tu me faire une faveur... et mettre ces lunettes ?_

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première fiction, Je** **m'essaierai** **à un autre écrit quand j'en aurait le courage.. xD**

 **Mon petit Hiroo-chan m'a inspiré cette fiction. C'est encore maladroit mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

 ***** **kisu** **hiroo-chan* '/w/'**


End file.
